Cinderella le Ange rebelle
by Egs
Summary: No fairy godmother. In this version. Cinderella has a ve y human reaction to not going to the ball. Tried to put some humor in it!
1. Chapter 1

L'angel rebelle

Cinderella is human-she has a very human reaction to not going to the ball

The stepmother and her stepsisters ripped her dress to shreds. No, not _her_ dress. Her mother's dress.

"Go wait in the carriage," her stepmother ordered the stepsisters. After they were out of the house, she glared at her stepdaughter. "You shall NOT go to the ball!" she snarled at her. "After all I have done for you, you do this!" She turned to walk out the door.

Cinderella stared at her in hurt shock. "Why are you so cruel? _Why_?"

Her stepmother turned around slowly. Her face radiated an emotion Cinderella couldn't place. If she didn't know better, she would have said it was concern. "Because! You are young, and innocent, and sweet, and I-" she stopped, seeming to choke on the words.

"Don't go anywhere or you will regret you were ever born!" she barked and then closed and locked the door behind her. A shattered Cinderella was left on the stairs.

She sighed and trudged up to the attic to change into her regular clothes. She thought of how she helped her stepmother get dressed every morning, buttoning her sleeves and helping tie her shoes. Often their eyes met in a tender way. Her stepmother even helped her up sometimes. Lately, when Cinderella helped her undress at night, it seemed to take longer. Her stepmother was seemed to be gentler with her at night. She even let her stepdaughter kiss her goodnight. But that seemed to not matter now.

Cinderella wandered into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. A bottle of clear liquid caught her eye. Her stepmother's vodka. Next to it was a bottle of vodka flavored with raspberry syrup. Lady Tremaine normally only drank a small amount mixed into her tea at night. Cinderella, however, was in no mood for moderation.

She poured a generous portion into her cranberry juice. "Ugh," she said to no one. "Awful."

That didn't stop her from drinking the entire bottle. And then half of another one. The more she drank the less she cared about everything. She held up her fifth cranberry juice-vodka-raspberry vodka concoction up the window. A brilliantly blinding sunset met her intoxicated glance.

"I dub this drink 'the broken heart'!" she announced to the empty kitchen. "Because my heart is no longer broken!" With that she lay her head down on the kitchen table and began to snore.

"What on earth….?" Asked a puzzled Lady Tremaine later. Her daughters crowded behind her and all three of them stared at Cinderella, who was flanked by empty bottles and a powerful aroma of booze. Her blond head was in her arms on the table as she snored.

"Wake up!" her stepmother ordered as she shook her. Cinderella's head bobbed up and she looked around blearily.

"What?" she responded. "How was the mall?"

"The _ball_ , stupid," Drusilla corrected her.

"Oh yeah," said Cinderella as she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. "Did you dance with the prince?"

"Of course," her stepsisters answered together.

"I expect a proposal any day," said Anastasia as she twirled around.

"You won't get one!" Drusilla snapped. "He's going to propose to _me_ tomorrow!"

"Were there spirits at the wall-I mean ball?" Cinderella asked, her words slurred.

"Yes."

"There'd have to be for him to dance with either of you, or for you two trolls to think he'd marry one of YOU!" Cinderella declared and then burst into a fit of giggles. Her stepfamily stared at her in shock.

"How dare you!" Lady Tremaine barked in rage.

"Oh, I dare, you wicked witch!" Cinderella snapped back. Her stepmother yanked her up and shook her.

"I demand an explanation!"

Cinderella opened her mouth and gave a window rattling belch. The smell of vodka was on her breath.

"There's your explanation!" she declared.

"She's drunk!" Anastasia announced.

"Well look who's caught up!" Cinderella retorted. She waved her arms in the air and sang "I love al-ca-hol!"

Her stepmother looked at her with the strangest expression. She was trying not to laugh. So this sweet little angel was human after all.

"Go to bed," she said to her daughters. "I'll take care of her."

Anastasia and Drusilla gave their stepsister a look full of smug satisfaction that she would be punished and left.

"Come, child," her stepmother said, almost gently. She couldn't really be too angry with Cinderella when it was her fault. Cinderella was so drunk she could barely walk. Lady Tremaine put one arm around the slender waist and took Cinderella's hand with the other and led her to her own chambers. There was no way Cinderella could make it up to the attic in her condition.

"Guess I'm not so innocent and good after all," Cinderella giggled as her stepmother set her on the bed. She was very dizzy but didn't care.

"Well," said Lady Tremaine, who towered over her. She crossed her arms and looked down at Cinderella with her head tilted to the side. " _Well._ What am I going to do with you, young lady? Getting drunk like this! Care to explain yourself?"

Cinderella looked up at her with drunk brown eyes. She ran a hand through her blond hair. "You have to ask? Don't you know? It's because of you, not the ball. Who cares about the ball or the fucking prince? Or fucking the prince? That's all Ana-stupid and Dumb-zila want to do. Fuck the prince!" she bellowed and giggled some more.

A small part of her brain screamed that was still sober, _Shut up, stupid!_ but she ignored it. Now her stepmother looked amused.

"Because of me?" she asked as she tried to hide her amusement. "Please, do tell. I'm confused."

"No, you're not," Cinderella threw back. "You know what I'm talking about. You aren't stupid. How did someone as smart as you have two such idiots for daughters?"

"They take after their father," Lady Tremaine replied dryly. "Now explain before I lose my patience."

"Because I love you!" Cinderella shouted. "I love you so much and it hurts me when you are so cruel, especially for no reason! I love you!"

 _SHUT UP! S_ creamed the tiny remaining sober section of her brain. Cinderella, naturally, paid no attention.

Lady Tremaine's expression softened. She sat down next to her stepdaughter. Cinderella threw her arms around her for the first time since her father died.

"I don't care if you hate me or beat me for getting drunk," she whispered. "I had to tell you at least once that I love you."

Her stepmother didn't reply. Cinderella pulled away and took her stepmother's hand. "Feel my heart," Cinderella said. She put her stepmother's hand on her chest. Her heart pounded through the thin fabric of her dress. "That's how much I love you."

Lady Tremaine looked at her with the oddest expression. "Stay in here tonight," she said after a while. "Here." She began to unbutton the back of Cinderella's dress. Cinderella blushed drunkly as her stepmother's able fingers worked the buttons.

"Undressing me in this state, Stepmother?" she giggled. "Do you want to-"

"Hush," her stepmother said sternly. She undressed Cinderella down to her slip and wrapped her leopard print robe around her.

"Ohh, the _robe,_ " Cinderella giggled and fell back on the bed. "I love this robe on you. Do you love it on me?"

Her stepmother actually smiled at that but didn't respond. She began to undress herself for bed. As she reached behind herself to undo her corset, Cinderella tottered over.

"Let me help. I do it every night."

"Not drunk you don't," her stepmother snickered.

Cinderella's fingers were surprisingly agile in her intoxicated state. She unbuttoned the corset and let it slide to the floor. Then she knelt down and unbuttoned her stepmother's shoes. She didn't dare look up. At least she listened to the tiny sober part of her brain about that.

Lady Tremaine slipped another robe around herself and pulled Cinderella up. She took her hand and led her back to bed.

Cinderella began to tremble. She had never been so close to her stepmother in such a way. She could smell her perfume and soap and shampoo all mixed together so strongly. Usually she could only catch a fleeting scent that warned of her stepmother's approach.

Lady Tremaine propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her drunk, trembling stepdaughter. She gently brushed the blond hair off her forehead.

"Why do you love me, Ella?" she asked gently. It had been years since she had been so gentle with Cinderella, let alone call her by her real name. Cinderella trembled even more. She thought back to earlier in the evening when she asked her stepmother why she was so cruel. Even as drunk as she was, she could read the genuine inquisitiveness in her stepmother's blue eyes.

"Because I can't remember my real mother very well," Cinderella said hoarsely. "I need a mother in my life, even if you hate me. I remember how you used to hold me on your lap, how you'd hold me during thunderstorms. And you are so beautiful-" she stopped, unable to continue. The truth really did come out when you were drunk.

"I don't hate you, Ella," her stepmother said as she looked directly into her eyes. "I'm so sorry it had to come to this but maybe it's for the best."

Cinderella giggled once more. "Maybe I should get drunk more often. It's so much easier to talk to you drunk than sober!"

Her stepmother smiled. She leaned down and kissed Ella's forehead. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. You've had a rough day."

Cinderella fell asleep curled up into her stepmother. But Lady Tremaine stayed awake for quite a while, watching her sleeping. She looked so innocent asleep. A sharp contrast to the smell of booze that was still drifting off her. And the hangover that was waiting for her.

"I love you too, Ella," Lady Tremaine whispered into the darkness as she finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning dawned rainy and blustery. Cinderella woke up feeling like she had been through a meat grinder. Her head ached, her stomach twisted in a knot. She shivered as she realized where she was and looked up to see her stepmother sitting in bed beside her, evidently waiting for some signs of life.

"Good morning!" she said brightly. "Look who's up!"

Cinderella didn't dare respond. She didn't remember everything of the previous night but she remembered enough. Like she had gotten drunk and insulted her stepsisters and hinted things better left unsaid to her stepmother. Lady Tremaine watched the expression on her stepdaughter's face go from confused to shock to horror to terror. Her coloring went from normal to red to chalk white. Her stepmother couldn't help chuckling.

Lady Tremaine reached over to the nightstand. She handed her trembling stepdaughter a large glass of water and two pills.

"Take these," she ordered. "And drink the whole glass of water. You'll feel better."

"Um, thank you," said a bewildered Cinderella.

Lady Tremaine looked down at her stepdaughter. She tilted her head to the side and looked down at her. Cinderella felt like she was X-raying her.

"Well, young lady," she began, "do you remember your disgraceful behavior from last night?"

Cinderella didn't dare reply. She looked out the window, trying to think of an answer.

Her stepmother smirked. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Cinderella bit her lip. She couldn't think of anything to say to get herself out of trouble so she said nothing.

"Ah, the quiet remorse of the guilty," snickered her stepmother. "Let me remind you of what happened. You seemed to have forgotten your place and helped yourself to my alcohol. You then-"

"Stop!" Cinderella yelled. "I remember!"

Her stepmother smirked even more. She looked down at her stepdaughter like she was going to be her next meal.

"Good. What do you think your punishment should be?"

Cinderella held her head. "I'm being punished enough. My head's killing me."

"That's your own fault!" her stepmother snapped. "I can't let you off the hook."

She paced around the room, never taking her eyes of her sheepish stepdaughter. She understood completely why Cinderella had gotten so drunk. She was actually surprised she had lasted as long as she had without pushing back. Lady Tremaine looked at her with fresh eyes. Gone was the awkward little girl so eager to please. In her place was a teenager, almost grown, who she loved dearly. It killed her she had to hide it most of the time. The only time she could show it was when they were alone together at night when Cinderella helped her get ready for bed.

Lady Tremaine stalked back over to the bed and looked at her stepdaughter through hooded eyes. She gave her a cruel smile. The crueler the smile, the more beautiful she looked.

"I have decided on your punishment," she announced. "You are to sleep in here with me where I can keep an eye on you."

Cinderella looked away, trying to stop the blush from creeping into her cheeks. "For how long?"

"Until further notice," her stepmother declared. "And you will _wear_ what I tell you and _do_ exactly what I tell you _when_ I tell you to do it! Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Cinderella muttered.

"No need for sarcasm, my dear," Lady Tremaine chided. "You have nobody but yourself to blame for this."

That was true but Cinderella didn't want to admit it. Lady Tremaine sat down on the bed. She took one of Cinderella's hands in hers and put the other one on her face. Cinderella's dark eyes looked into her stepmother's blue ones.

"You may not believe this right now," she said softly, "but I am doing this because I love you too."

Cinderella's eyes widened to double their size. "I-You-what?" she said. "Then why have you always acted like you hated me?"

"So the girls wouldn't be jealous," Lady Tremaine replied. She ran her fingers through Cinderella's blond hair. Cinderella looked away.

"I thought you hated me," she whispered, choking back her tears. Tears streamed down her pale face. Her stepmother brushed them away and pulled the trembling girl into her arms. Cinderella began to sob.

"I don't hate you, silly girl," her stepmother murmured into her hair. She rocked her stepdaughter back and forth as she sobbed into her shoulder. Cinderella cried as she hadn't in years.

"Shhh," Lady Tremaine said. "I don't hate you, Ella. Calm down." She wondered if she was being too kind too soon. Cinderella took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to calm down. Lady Tremaine smoothed back her bed-head hair.

"I love you," Cinderella whispered, her voice trembling. "I wasn't drunk-saying that. I love you very much."

Her stepmother squeezed her gently. "And I love you, Ella."

Cinderella kissed her stepmother's cheek. Lady Tremaine brushed her tears away once more.

"All right?" she asked as Cinderella took a deep breath. She kept caressing Cinderella's cheek. "There's work to be done."

Cinderella nodded. She managed to get her chores done at regular speed. She thought it might be her imagination, but it seemed like there was less to do today. Her stepmother sent her stepsisters into town to gather information on the ball and get measured for new dresses. So it was just the two of them.

"Go lay down," her stepmother ordered her after she washed the lunch dishes. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes, ma'am," Cinderella answered politely. She was grateful for the break. The pills her stepmother gave her helped but she still felt like she'd been through a meat grinder. She was glad she hadn't thrown up.

Cinderella went into her stepmother's room and lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes and waited anxiously for her stepmother to arrive. She knew what she'd meant when she said she loved her. Her line about needing a mother in her life, while true, was just to appease her. A mother didn't set your insides on fire, didn't make you melt whenever she spoke to her. The slightest compliment from a mother didn't make you blush. Cinderella knew what was going on. She didn't just have a crush on her stepmother. She was in love with her. But she didn't think she could ever reveal that.

"What are you thinking about?" a haughty voice asked. Cinderella jumped. She hadn't even her Lady Tremaine come in. "You look like you are deep in thought."

Cinderella shook her head. "I wasn't thinking about anything."

Lady Tremaine sat down at the end of the bed. She began to massage Cinderella's foot, with just enough pressure to make Cinderella's heart race. "Don't lie to me, child. Don't you know I can always tell when you aren't honest?"

Cinderella blushed but didn't dare reply. Her stepmother continued rubbing her feet. "My, your feet are crunchy," she remarked. "You're on them too much, I think."

Long fingers began to massage her calf. Cinderella began to tremble. She couldn't stop. Her stepmother reached her thigh and gave her a predatory smile. Cinderella felt like she was going to be her next meal.

"You're so tight," she smirked. "Maybe stepmama needs to massage you more often?"

Cinderella still didn't dare reply. "Hmmm," her stepmother smirked, still looking at her like she was going to gobble her up. "Off." She pulled at Cinderella's dress. Cinderella pulled the garment of her head. She lay there, feeling terrible vulnerable in just her slip.

Her stepmother flipped her over and began massage her shoulders. They began to crunch and pop as the long fingers expertly kneaded them. "My, child, you have enormous knots in your shoulders. Is living with the girls and me really that stressful?"

Cinderella still didn't say anything. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was sure her stepmother could feel it. Her stepmother pressed her fingers into Ella's neck and she shuddered. She trembled so hard she thought the bed was moving "Why are you shaking so much, Ella?"

"Stepmother, I love you," Cinderella whispered. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Her stepmother lay down on top of her and held her tight. Her tall body molded against Cinderella's back. The coldness of her fingers pressed through the thin fabric of the slip. Her lips brushed against the base of Cinderella's neck and she moaned softly. "Sweet girl, don't you think I know how you feel? I'm not blind or deaf. You've been in love with me for years."

Cinderella blushed then turned very pale. "Stepmother-"

Her stepmother flipped her over again so she was on her back. She stroked Cinderella's hair back from her white face. "It's okay, sweetheart. I've been in love with you too. I tried to squash it out of both of us by treating you so cruelly. But love is love. I should have known better."

Cinderella's scared dark eyes looked directly into her stepmother's sapphire ones. "Oh Ella," her stepmother sighed. "I am so sorry. For everything."

Cinderella smiled. Her stepmother kissed her. Her tongue probed at Cinderella's teeth. Cinderella shyly opened her mouth slightly and then her stepmother's tongue was in her mouth. She kissed her back, letting her tongue probe at hers. Her stepmother kissed her neck. Cinderella groaned. She dug her fingernails into her stepmother's back and kissed her shoulder.

"Let's take this off," her stepmother said and pulled off Cinderella's slip without waiting for a reply. Cinderella lay beneath her stepmother in only her underwear. She self-consciously put her arms up to her chest, but her stepmother wasn't having that.

She pushed Cinderella arms away from her chest and held them down firmly but gently. "Let me look at you," she said. "Your breasts are so beautiful."

Cinderella blushed again. "They're too small."

Her stepmother let go of one of her hands and caressed her left breast. She teased her nipple until it stood up. Then she did the same to the other. "They're the perfect size for me to play with," she said, smirking as she squeezed them gently. Cinderella felt her clitoris get hard and start throbbing.

Lady Tremaine glanced down and saw how wet Cinderella's underwear was. "My, my, my. What I do to you, hmmm?"

Cinderella blushed. She was trembling too hard to speak. Her stepmother ran a finger down her chest to her stomach to her thighs to her throbbing wetness. She gently kneaded her through the cloth.

Cinderella sat up and crossed her legs. She reached around her stepmother to unbutton her dress. Then she undid her corset. Her stepmother stood before her in her bra and underwear.

"Why the crossed legs, child?" she asked. "Don't you want this?"

"Ye-mo-I" Cinderella stammered. She was still trembling so hard she could barely breathe let alone speak. Her stepmother sat on the bed and pulled her onto her lap. She ran her fingers over her breasts again. She slid a finger inside Cinderella's underwear and felt her wetness. Her finger stopped at, but not inside, her stepdaughter's vagina.

"Are you a virgin, Ella?" she asked gently.

Ella nodded.

"But you want to do this? You want to give me your virginity?"

Ella nodded again.

Lady Tremaine gently pushed her off her lap and back on to the bed. She pulled Ella's underwear down her legs and off, then took off her own bra and underwear.

Ella tried to sit up so she could participate but was gently but firmly pushed back down. "Relax, " her stepmother ordered. She laid down on top of her shaking stepdaughter and kissed her neck. Ella moaned softly as those lips, which could deliver such cruel words, caressed her neck.

"Oh, angel," her stepmother sighed and then slipped a finger inside her. Ella made a sound between a whimper and a groan. Her stepmother ran her thumb over her clitoris and Ella moaned. She tried to slide another finger insider and Ella screamed.

"Ow-ow-ow," she whimpered. Her whole body tensed up as she clung to her stepmother.

"It's okay," her stepmother said and kissed her on the mouth. Ella was so wet but too tight for more than one finger.

Her stepmother removed her fingers and smirked down at her stepdaughter. She pushed Ella's legs apart, positioned herself between them. She put her clitoris on her stepdaughters and thrust.

Ella both moaned and groaned. Her stepmother thrust against her, grinding her clitoris against her own. With each thrust, Ella was pushed backwards into the pillows. Her stepmother held her head as they made love for nearly an hour.

When they had worn each other out, Lady Tremaine pulled her stepdaughter into her arms and held her tight. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ella looked up at her and smiled. "I've never been better."

Her stepmother laughed. "Good. I'm glad your punishment is to sleep in here. I have so much more to teach you."

Ella kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to learn!"


End file.
